Un nuevo comienzo
by Mikuu.Polo
Summary: Típica historia cliché de natsu y lucy con lisanna lucy sale de fairy tail pero con varios secretos... no no es la reina dragón si lo se muy corto el sumario pero soy nueva
1. cap 1

Holus bueno soy nueva en todo esto jejeje

Emm bueno esto es una de las típicas historias cliché de Lucy pero me gustan mucho y no me pude resistir a crear una

PD: Fairy Tail no me pertenece pertenece a mashima nose para que aclaro ya sabemos todas la triste realidad

Cap 1 La verdad

Pov de nadie * o de autor yo que se *

Lucy y Natsu están saliendo, lucy espera un hijo de natsu ella tiene planeado decírselo hoy pero mientras lo buscaba ella vio algo que le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, salió corriendo de allí a su casa empaco sus cosas se alisto y fue para el gremio

Pov Lucy

-"Mira esta master en su oficina"

-"Si lucy ¿Sucedió algo?". Me pregunto mira preocupada

-"Nada mira tranquila solo tengo que hablar con el"

-"Mmm okey". Dijo algo insegura

Pov de master

Sentí que alguien golpeaba la puerta y dije

-Pase.

-Master necesito hablar con usted

Me sorprendí cuando oí la voz de lucy, levante la vista y note que algo andaba mal

-"Hija ¿esta todo bien? ¿Sucedió algo? "

-"Si master necesito pedirle un favor"

-"Cual es el favor querida"

-"Quiero que borre mi marca del gremio"

Me quede helado no esperaba, siento que esto tiene que ver con natsu y lisanna andaban muy juntos últimamente cuando lucy no estaba presente

-"Porque esta decisión hija mía hay algún motivo especial?" Pregunte preocupado

-"Etoo… Natsu me engaño con lisanna". Dijo en un susurro

-"Esta bien lucy si eso es lo que quieres"

-"Gracias maestro".

La abrase y se fue

Pov Lucy

Salude a mira y me fui a mi apartamento le avise a la cacera que me iba le pague lo que le debía y me fui a la estación del tren tome un tren a Crocus cuando menos esperaba me encontré con Sting y Rouge de Sabertooth, Simplemente los ignore hasta que Sting hablo de la nada

-"¿Que hace un hada por aquí?"

Pov de rouge

Con sting sentimos el olor de una hada y fuimos antes de que pudiera decir algo hablo sting

-"¿Que hace un hada por aquí?"

Ella simplemente lo ignoro, me sorprendí creí que ella tendría miedo de nosotros después de los GMG, Aunque oliendo mejor su olor es un poco distinto al de siempre, también note que no esta su marca de Fairy Tail

-"¿Dónde esta tu marca del gremio?". Le pregunte, note que se puso tensa pero lo ignore, pero todavía tengo curiosidad.

Pov Sting

Me sorprendí cuando rouge pregunto lo de su marca, ahora que lo pienso bien su olor es algo distinto

-"¿Oye blondie donde esta tu marca"

Pov Lucy

-"Primero que nada no soy blondie mi nombre es lucy y segundo no estoy en Fairy Tail más y tercero no es de su incumbencia" Dije molesta

-"Wow tranquila blondie tranquila parece que te despertaste del lado izquierdo, Y como es eso de que no estas en Fairy Tail"

Suspire antes de ignorarlos les dije

-"Solo cállate y déjame dormir"

Yo sabia que ellos están con minerva pero no puedo decir nada es muy peligroso no quiero que destruya Fairy Tail, al final deje que el sueño me lleve

Pov Rouge

Me quede muy sorprendido ella no estaba mas en Fairy Tail tengo el presentimiento de que fue natsu-san el culpable bueno al final nosotros no resistimos mucho mas ya que el tren se puso en movimiento y caímos enfermo con sting, después de viajar un par de horas bajamos del tren note que lucy-san bajo en crocus en cierto modo despertó curiosidad en mi

Pov de lucy

Me baje en crocus camine por un buen rato disfrutando de la ciudad y conocerla, luego alquile una casa (Ni yo se de donde saco el dinero) virgo me ayudo a desempacar, me encontraba muy aburrida ya había acomodado el departamento, termine de escribir mi novela. Decidí unirme a sabertooth ya que era el enemigo de Fairy Tail, no quiero venganza solo quiero simplemente demostrarles que no soy tan débil como ellos creen es cierto que hay cosas que oculte de Fairy tail como el hecho de que soy la princesa celestial pero tenia prohibido decirles ya que ellos corría un gran riesgo.

Hice mi camino a sabertooth entre silenciosamente para que nadie me viera subí las escaleras e hice mi camino a la oficina del maestro toque la puerta y escuche el pase

Pov de maestro/jiemma

Me sorprendí cuando vi a un hada adelante mío con una mirada fría y le dije

-¿Que hace un hada aquí?

-Ya no soy un hada-dijo lucy

Me quede helado no sabia como reaccionar

-¿Ehh como que ya no eres un hada?

Entonces ella empezó a explicar

-Antes de que ocurriera el tema de tenroujima nosotros fuimos transportados a otra dimensión donde vivía una hermana de Mirajane, Lisanna la cual creían que estaba muerta pero en realidad ella se encontraba en la dimensión la cual fuimos transportados después de eso ella volvió con nosotros, luego ocurrió lo de tenroujima después de eso me entere que estoy embarazada de natsu, Tenia planeado decírselo pero lo vi besando a lisanna, Luego me retire de Fairy tail y tome un tren a crocus y decidí unirme a sabertooth ya que casi no tienen contacto con fairy tail

Me sorprendí mucho no solo por lo que hiso el mocoso ese si por el hecho de que ella esta embarazada y no mostro ni tristeza nada no había emociones cuando ella explico todo

-Como es tu nombre?-le pregunte

-Lucy Heartfilia señor

-Bueno lucy bienvenida al gremio pero para terminar de ingresar tendrás que luchar, teniendo en cuenta que estas embarazada pelearas contra sting o rouge

-Si señor

( **A/N Disculpen sinceramente odio mucho a lisanna** )

Holuss bueno Pregunta que quieren que sea

Nalu

Rolu

Stilu

Otro (mencionen cual quieren)

PD: que será de lucy ni idea no se que escribir XD

Nos vemos!


	2. Cap 2

Holis Aquí el cap 2

Apuesto a que a nadie le importa, pero bueno Fairy tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Si fairy tail me perteneciera lucy tendría su alto harem confirmado :3

-Lucy pov

Me sorprendí mucho cuando el maestro me dijo que debo pelear contra sting o rouge, analizando bien la situación creo que seria mas conveniente luchar contra sting ya que es igual de denso que... natsu uhg de solo pensar en ese nombre me hierve la sangre de ira, me tranquilice y suspire y le dije al maestro

-Peleare contra sting

Pov de master/jiemma

La verdad pensé que daría rouge ya que es mas maduro que sting y que el capas se daría cuenta de que ella esta embarazada, y le dije

-Bueno que comience la batalla, STING!-Grite

-S-si maestro

-Vas a pelear contra ella-Dije señalando a lucy

-Ah tu eres la blondie que vimos en el tren con rouge-Dijo mirando a lucy

-Mi nombre es lucy no blondie- Le dijo lucy

-Basta de charla y que comience la batalla

Pov de nadie

Sting ataco primero

-Rugido del Dragón Blanco

Lucy esquivo su ataque y saco una llave

Pov lucy

-Yo te abro puerta de la doncella ¡Virgo!

-¿Es hora del castigo Hime?

-No virgo, ¿puedes hacer un oyó debajo de sting?

-Hi hime

-Puedes irte virgo

-Hasta luego hime

Sting cayo dentro del oyó, antes de que pudiera volver a atacar salí corriendo al baño a vomitar, nadie entendía que me pasaba hasta que minerva se me acerco y me pregunto que me pasaba una ves que podía hablar le respondí

-No me siento bien, estoy mareada y con muchas ganas de vomitar

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar el maestro dijo

-Es normal lucy, son síntomas de embarazo

-QUEEEEEE!- gritaron todos

-Cállense maldita sea me duele la cabeza-dije

El gremio quedo en silencio hasta que alguien hiso la pregunta que más temía

-¿Quién es el padre?- me pregunto rouge

Me quede helada no savia que hacer si decirles la cual es la razón por la que estoy aquí o mentirles, pero a mi las mentiras no se me ven muy bien opte por la primera opción, decirles la verdad suspire y empecé a decirles lo mismo que le dije al maestro para mi sorpresa hubo muchos que se enojaron y querían arrancarle la cabeza a natsu, pero había 5 personas que estaban hechos una furia y esas cinco personas habían sido…. Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Sting y Rouge, Si no hubiera sido por el maestro creo que lisanna se quedaba sin novio (A/N Aquí demuestro mi odio por lisanna), Una ves que todos se calmaron, me quise levantar de la silla pero mis piernas me fallaron y rouge me agarro antes de que tocara el suelo

-Si estas mareada quédate quieta cualquier cosa que necesites no las puedes pedir no es ninguna molestia lucy-san

-Lucy, Dime lucy rouge no hace falta los honoríficos

-O-ok lucy-Dijo rouge sonrojándose

Espera vi mal, estoy muy segura de que vi mal, de repente orga empezó a cantar, y nuestro salvador fue sting que le tiro una mesa

-Oye-dijo orga

-Disculpa orga pero el canto no es tu punto fuerte-dije suprimiendo una risa

-Entonces canta tu- dijo orga con una sonrisa maliciosa

Me sonroje y negué con la cabeza, sting y rouge me arrastraron al escenario, bufe y tome el micrófono y empecé a cantar

Eres más, que la luz,

En mi sangre el color,

El dolor, eres tú

Lo único que yo quiero tocar,

Como si no hubiera nadie más,

Tocar

Aunque miedo, me da,

Tú me elevas sin parar,

Sígueme, al final,

Mis satélites te guiarán

Porque nadie me puede amar

Amar

Más como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Toca solo tú,

To-to-toca sólo tú

No esperes y ámame

Ya se fue, el color,

En el paraíso está,

En tu piel, hoy busqué

El santo grial debo encontrar

Sólo tú ese fuego me darás,

Me darás

Marcaste el ritmo en mí,

No pienso más que en ti

No me confundas, muy claro no puedo ver

No esperes y ámame

Más como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Toca solo tú,

To-to-toca sólo tú

No esperes y ámame

Más como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Toca solo tú,

To-to-toca sólo tú

No esperes y ámame…

Marcaste el ritmo en mí,

No pienso más que en ti

No me confundas, muy claro no puedo ver

No esperes y ámame..

Más como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Toca solo tú,

To-to-toca sólo tú

No esperes y ámame..

Más como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Como lo haces tú,

Co-co-como lo haces tú,

Toca solo tú,

To-to-toca sólo tú

No esperes y ámame…

(A/N Aquí les dejo el link de la canción www. **you** /watch?v=MyLDAh5ldOU en español de kevin y karala)

Pov de nadie

El gremio quedo en silencio, estaban shockeados por la voz de lucy, era la voz mas dulce que habían oído nadie se lo podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, entonces el gremio estallo en aplausos hasta que alguien pregunto

-¿Para quien es la canción?

Lucy se encogió de hombros y dijo

-Para nadie en especial solo se me vino a la mente esa canción

Entonces el gremio pidió otra canción, entonces lucy empezó

Baby I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super fucking cute

And I can't stand it

I've been searching for

A girl thats just like you

Cause I know

That your heart is true

Baby I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super duper cute

And I cant stand it

Let's sell all our shit

And run away

To sail the ocean blue

Then you'll know

That my heart is true

Baby I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

You, you got me where you want me

Cause I'll do

Anything to please you

Just to make it through another year

You, I saw you across the room

And I knew, that this is gonna blossom

Into something beautiful

You're beautiful

Baby I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

Baby I love you

I never want to let you go

The more I think about

The more I want to let you know

That everything you do

Is super duper cute

And I can't stand it

No I can't stand it, no I can't stand it

-Hey aquí acaba el capitulo dos es mucha canción pero bueno ya venia con antojo de hacer que lucy cante xP

Byee

PD: Las canciones no me pertenecen ni fairy tail nos vemos el próximo cap!


	3. Cap 3

Bueno aquí el cap 3, perdón no tuve tiempo de actualizar

Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Mashima

-Pov de nadie

Ah pasado una semana de que lucy a salido de Fairy tail

Nadie ah preguntado por ella a excepción de gajeel, wendy, levy, laxus y la tribu del trueno

Pov de lucy

-Quiero ir a una misión

-No lucy, corres riesgo con el embarazo-dijo rouge

-Aparte el maestro te lo prohibió-dijo sting

-Si lu-chan no es bueno para ti aparte el maestro te deja hacer el trabajo de oficina debes ser muy buena para que confié eso ah alguien reciente del gremio

-Bueno cuando eres hija de alguien rico te enseñan muchas cosas como por ejemplo danza, canto, a tocar los instrumentos, administración, papeleo, etc..., mas que humano te sientes una maquina de uso personal la verdad es estresante, tienes que ser perfecta como heredera modales, ropas que no te deja respirar es molesto, aunque aprender el tema del papeleo sirve para estos casos. Bueno chicos iré ah hacer el papeleo y luego iré a casa

-Adiós lu-chan/ lucy/blondie

En fairy tail…..

Pov de Makarov

No eh sabido nada de lucy nadie se ah dado cuenta de que lucy falta excepto un par que han preguntado por ella me pregunto como esta y que habrá sido de ella

Pov de lucy

-Maestro- pregunto con un tono cauteloso

-Si lucy

-Quien hiso el papeleo

-Yo, ¿porqué?

-Porque esta mal

-Eh- me miro confundido

Entonces le empecé a explicar el tema del papeleo, me encargue de organizar todo lo del consejo de magia, como debía llenar cada cosa, como administrar las ganancias del gremio etc. Después de 5 horas de trabajo me fui a mi casa me duche, cene, escribí mi novela y me fui a dormir

~~~~Al día siguiente~~~

Me desperté ah las 7 A.M me duche, me cambie y mientras preparaba el desayuno cantaba una canción

(A/N si amo poner canciones en las historias)

Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera

Lo quiera o no lo quiera

No hay otra manera.

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos

Y eso me bastaba

Yo no buscaba más.

Dime qué hiciste

Dime qué cambio dentro de mí

Para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo

La que me convenció

Estribillo

Que eres tú

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mí dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tú

Quien alimentó mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan sólo tu mirada en mí

Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día

Entraste a mi vida

Mi cómplice te hacías.

No fue difícil encontrar la calma

Le hablaste a mi alma

Y fue mía la verdad.

Me asomo un momento

A ese universo que eres tú

Y siento que quisiera descubrir

Un poco más de ti.

(X2)

Que eres tú

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mí dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Eres tú

Quien alimentó mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan sólo tu mirada en mí

Cuando me di vuelta vi a rouge mirándome curioso

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

-Minerva me mando se preocupo por que aun no llegabas al gremio pero por lo que veo estas bien-Dijo rouge con media sonrisa

-Em si jejejejejeje-me reí nerviosamente- Cuando preparo el desayuno a veces canto

-Mmmm ya veo, ¿Puedes cantar para mi?- pidió rouge

-Mmmm okey, pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto curioso rouge

-Cantas conmigo

-Okey

-Ok que quieres cantar-Pregunte

-Conoces just dream

-Esa quieres cantar mmm okey

(Rouge)

Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.

Pensando acerca de nosotros, lo que va a ser?

Abre mis ojos,

Fue sólo un sueño

(Lucy)

Yo viajo de nuevo, por ese camino.

¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.

Me doy cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

(Rouge)

Yo estaba en la parte superior y

Yo estaba como yo? M en el sótano

Número uno y

Ahora que encontró a su substituto

Te lo juro ahora que no puedo tomar

Conocer a alguien tiene mi bebé

Y ahora no es todo, el bebé no se me ocurre

Debí dejarlo. Shoulda tiene el anillo

Porque me puede todavía se siente en el aire

Ver su cara bonita

Correr mis dedos por su cabello.

Mi amante, mi vida

Mi bebé, mi esposa.

Que me dejaste, me atado.

Cuz sé que no es correcto.

(Juntos)

Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.

Pensando acerca de nosotros, lo que va a ser?

Abre mis ojos, era sólo un sueño.

Así que viajar, por ese camino.

¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.

Me doy cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

(Lucy)

Cuando estoy Ridin te juro que ver tu cara en todo momento

Estoy tratando de conseguir mi portero que esté, pero no puedo dejar que se queme

Y yo sólo espero que usted sabrá que usted es el único que anhelo.

No me extraña que te falte cuando voy a aprender

¿No dar todo mi amor

Supongo que ahora tengo mi retorno de la inversión

Ahora estoy pensando en el club todo lo que sobre el bebé.

Oye, que era tan fácil de amar

Pero espera, supongo que el amor no fue suficiente

Me voy a través de ella cada vez que estoy solo

Y ahora estoy Wishin que coger el teléfono.

Pero tomó una decisión

Que quería un solo movimiento.

Porque me equivoqué...

(Juntos)

Y yo estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.

Pensando acerca de nosotros, lo que va a ser?

Abre mis ojos, era sólo un sueño.

Así que viajar, por ese camino.

¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.

Me doy cuenta de que era sólo un sueño.

Si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.

Si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.

Y ahora que se han ido y te gustaría darles todo.

Ohhh, si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.

(Si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.)

Si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.

(Si alguna vez amó a alguien poner sus manos en alto.)

Y ahora que se han ido y te gustaría darles todo.

Estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.

Pensando acerca de nosotros, lo que va a ser?

Abre mis ojos (abrir los ojos)

Fue sólo un sueño (que es sólo un sueño).

Yo viajo de vuelta (viaje de vuelta) (i viajar de regreso)

Por ese camino (el camino) (el camino).

¿Va a volver? Nadie sabe (nadie sabe).

Me doy cuenta de que era sólo un sueño (No, no, no...).

Y yo estaba pensando en ti, pensando en mí.

Pensando acerca de nosotros, lo que va a ser?

Abre mis ojos (abrir los ojos) (abrir los ojos)

fue sólo un sueño (que es sólo a.. es sólo un sueño).

Así que viajar, por ese camino.

¿Va a volver? Nadie lo sabe.

Me doy cuenta (me doy cuenta) fue sólo un sueño

(Bebé, sólo que... era sólo un sueño)

Nooo ... Ohhh ...

-Bueno aquí dejo el fic Gracias por leer

Nos vemos el próximo cap

Los quiero

ATT:Miku


	4. Cap 4

Holis como anda bueno son las dos de la mañana asique a escribir se a dicho :3

Cap 4

Han pasado 2 meses de que lucy se unió a sabertooth, sting y ella eran como hermanos, lucy y minerva eras como hermanas, mientras tanto rouge y lucy ocultaban sus sentimientos mutuos

Pov de rouge

Minerva siempre me manda a mi nunca viene ella, toque la puerta de la casa de lucy y pase

-Hey lu-cy

Me sonroje, pues quien no lo haría después de todo no todo los día entras y ves a tu mejor amiga desnuda jejeje see eso es justamente lo que esta pasando ahora

-he- hey rouge como estas-pregunto lucy completamente roja

-Bi-bien y tú lu-lucy-mierda porque tenía que tartamudear

-Aguárdame un segundo rouge-Lucy entro corriendo al baño y en menos de cinco minutos salió vestida

-Y bueno que te trae por aquí-me pregunto

-Ah si minerva me pidió que te viniera a buscar

-Ahh, Bueno vamos

-Emm si

Antes de que lucy pudiera abrir la puerta tropieza y por tratar de agarrarla me caí con ella para colmo caí encima de ella sin darnos cuenta nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca, estoy seguro que estoy rojo como un tomate pero lucy, lucy estaba sonrojada un rojo escarlata se ve muy tierna, sin darnos cuenta nos fuimos acercando poco a poco que nuestros labios rosaban, no resistí el impulso la bese, ella me devolvió el beso, estuvimos así por un par de minutos aunque parecía una eternidad, nos separamos por falta de aire vi a lucy que estaba respirando pesado, estaba muy sonrojada, no pude evitar tener un sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, sabia que tenia que pedirle que sea mi novia

-Lucy

-Si rouge

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Si, si rouge quiero ser tu novia

 **(A/N Aquí es donde yo termino asesinada por los fans de nalu, *se va corriendo*)**

La bese, después salimos para el gremio, yo estaba muy nervioso sabia que mi vida corría riesgo,

1\. Por sting, minerva y el maestro, si ellos son los mas apegados a lucy.

2\. Por un gremio entero.

Me puse pálido de solo pensarlo, lucy apretó mi mano y me gire para ella

-Tranquilo rouge no te van ah hacer nada-Dijo lucy tratando de calmarme

Cuando entramos al gremio todos se giraron a vernos, minerva fue la primera en chillar al ver que estábamos tomados de la mano y aquí empezó mi infierno, no falto nadie por amenazarme , suspire después de haber sido casi asesinado empezaron la fiesta mas grande de sabertooth sting y yukino no empujaron a lucy y a mi para besarnos y como venganza empujamos a sting y yukino se besaron.

Pov de nadie

Sabertooth lanzo la fiesta más grande, dos parejas en el mismo día

Mientras tanto en fairy tail

Natsu beso a lisanna enfrente de todo el gremio todos los felicitaron hasta que alguien pregunto

-Natsu-nii que pasa con lucy-nee-pregunto romeo

Todo el mundo se quedo helado, pero de la nada se escucharon tres llantos eran de wendy, evergreen y levy, gajeel, freed, bickslow y laxus mostraban furia y tristeza, entonces mira se acerco a las niñas y pregunto porque lloraban pero esto ocasiono que lloraran mas fuerte, entonces levy se levanto y le pego un cachetada a natsu

-Maldito bastardo es tu culpa, todo esto es tu culpa, que ella llorara toda la noche, es tu culpa el que se haya ido, todo es tu maldita culpa por ser un hijo de puta con ella-levy grito mientras lloraba

Todo el gremio se quedo en un pleno silencio que se oiría si se cae un alfiler la linda, dulce, educada levy estaba maldiciendo, paso un minuto hasta que todos se dieron cuenta lucy no había aparecido en el gremio desde hace dos meses, el maestro salió de su oficina

-Veo que se han dado cuenta de que lucy salió-de repente empezó a gritar- Mocosos insolente nadie se dio cuenta de que ella faltaba solo un par preguntaron por ella y saben que no tengo ni la menor duda de que esta viviendo una vida mejor, espero que aprendan de su error y no lo vuelvan a repetir, porque no pienso perder otro hijo precioso por sus actitudes egoístas

Nunca vieron al maestro tan enojado, todos empezaron a lamentar lo que habían echo, pero lo que ellos no sabían es que se van a llevar la sorpresa de su vida.

Volviendo a sabertooth

Lucy y Rouge decidieron irse a vivir juntos, mientras que sting y yukino también, lucy estaba cocinando para todos hoy cenaba con minerva, rufus, orga, yukino y sting.

Pov de lucy

Después de cenar, me duche y me metí a la cama con rouge, el me beso en los labios y yo devolví el beso después de eso nos fuimos a dormir, a la mañana siguiente me desperté a las 8, me duche y empecé a prepara el desayuno, cunado estaba terminando, rouge me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído

-Buenos días lu

-Buenos días amor

Después de desayunar rouge se ducho y salimos para el gremio, lo que nadie esperaba es que Jasón de la revista hechicero semanal y nos tomo una foto, creo que olvide mencionar que yukino esta sentada en el regazo de sting y yo sentada en el regazo de rouge, todo el gremio estaba con cara de "que mierda acaba de pasar"

Pov de nadie

En fairy tail

Ha pasado una semana de la noticia de que lucy ah salido del gremio y todo volvió a la normalidad excepto por la noticia que están por recibir, levy estaba leyendo hechicero semanal y de repente chillo

-Kyaaaaaa

Todo el mundo miro a levy, evergreen y wendy miraron por que levy chillo y empezaron a saltar y chillar junto a levy, erza llena de curiosidad tomo la revista y se le callo del asombro, no era mas que lucy heartfilia sentada en el regazo de rouge cheney el dragón slayer de sombra, erza se sonrojo de lo lindo que se veían juntos, Natsu harto de tanto fangirl agarro la revista y sus ojos se abrieron, laxus, bickslow, freed y gajeel estallaron en risa por la cara de sorpresa de natsu entonces freed hablo

-Creíste que por haberla engañado ella iba a estar llorando por los rincones y no continuar su vida, parece que no la conoces tan bien Dragneel

-Qu-que- natsu no sabia que decir

Bueno mis queridos amigos aquí dejo el fic nos vemos :3

Bye miku


	5. Cap 5

CAP 5

Holis como andan aquí el cap 5

Fairy tail no me pertenece :3

PD: Va ah haber un cambio un poquito drástico

* * *

Pov de nadie

-Oh vamos Dragneel, enserio esperabas eso- Dijo freed burlón

-¿Tu lo sabias?-Pregunto natsu con un poco de veneno en su vos

-Ja lo supiéramos o no, no te lo diríamos- dijo freed

-¿Porque?-pregunto natsu con ira

-¿Por qué?, enserio me preguntas porque-Freed golpeo la mesa- Te diré porque, porque tu la lastimaste, porque tu fue el que provoco que ella saliera, tu provocaste el dolor que ella estuvo sintiendo por eso- Dijo freed enojado

El gremio estaba sorprendido, primero levy maldiciendo y ahora freed enojado wow esto no era cosa de todos los días. El gremio se dio cuenta de su error todos se quedaron pensando en como se comportaron con lucy. Poco a poco los meses pasaron ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que lucy se fue, el gremio fue volviendo a la normalidad, pasaron meses y los meses se convirtió en un año y medio y así fue pasando el tiempo

6 años después

Lucy esta casada con rouge cheney y tiene una hija de 5 años llamada Nathaly

*flashback*

Después del parto lucy decidió cambiarle el color de cabello, llamo a cáncer y le pidió amablemente que le cambiara de color el cabello, cáncer acepto gustoso **(A/N Le guarda rencor a natsu)** y le tiño el cabello de negro como el de rouge, El gremio estuvo de fiesta dos días enteros

*fin flashback*

Nathaly tiene el pelo negro como su padre, Ojos marrón chocolate como los de su madre, llevaba un jardinero color blanco con una musculosa negra abajo

Nathaly, rouge y lucy andaban por magnolia, Nathaly siempre quiso ir a Fairy Tail sabia que su madre estuvo allí, cuando sus padres se distrajeron ella se escapo y corrió a fairy tail.

Pov de mira

Yo estaba limpiando las copas cuando de repente las puerta del gremio se abren de par en par lo que fue raro ya que natsu estaba aquí, la única persona que no estaba aquí era laxus asique debe ser el, me sorprendí cunado levante la vista era una niña de 5 años de edad de pelo negro y ojos marrones, se parecía mucho a lucy , aunque eso no fue lo que mas sorprendió , fue el echo que una nenita de 5 años de edad acaba de abrir las puerta del gremio con una fuerza increíble

-¿¡Quien eres!?- Dijo natsu

-mmmm una niña- respondió ella

Esto cabreo a natsu antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo erza lo noqueo

-¿Quién eres y que quieres aquí?- pregunto erza en un tono venenoso,

-Me llamo Nathaly Cheney-dijo la niña como si nada

La niña no tembló de miedo nada no mostraba signos de estar nerviosa, no de tenerle miedo a erza lo cual sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluso erza se sorprendió

-Espera dijiste cheney, eres hija de rouge cheney el dragón slayer de sombra de sabertooth- dije sorprendida

\- Sip, esa soy yo- exclamo alegre nathaly

De repente natsu despertó al nombrar a rouge

-te reto a una pelea- dijo natsu a nathaly

-Mmm okey- dijo ella

La cara de gremio callo a la repuesta de nathaly justo cuando natsu se para saltar hacia nathaly y atacar, nathaly tomo posición de batalla, pero una vos retumbo por todo el gremio

-Nathaly Hikari Cheney detente ahí mismo-Exclamo un mujer en a puerta del gremio

\- Oh oh mama esta enojada – Murmuro nathaly

Cuando me di cuenta no era nada mas ni nada menos que la voz lucy, que sorpresa me lleve cuando levante la vista había una mujer de 24 años esa mujer no era nadie mas que lucy heartfilia su ex compañera de gremio, la cual había cambiado mucho a lo largo de estos 6 años, lucy tenia el pelo en una coleta alta que le llegaba a la cintura y las puntas del pelo de color negro y el flequillo que le marcaba, llevaba un vestido negro de verano con tacones de 6 pulgadas color negro, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta que

-Hola mami- dijo nathaly nerviosa

-MAMIII?-Grito el gremio en estado de shock

-Cuando sucedió esto-volvieron a gritar

-Que pensaste al escaparte así sin avisarnos nada nos preocupamos-Dijo lucy a nathaly, ignorando al gremio

-Lo siento mami no quería preocuparlos, solo quería conocer Fairy Tail

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron de golpe

-Nathaly no te vuelvas a escapar así- Dijo rouge en forma de regaño

-Si papa lamento mucho haberme ido sin avisar-dijo nathaly

-Esta bien cariño solo avisa antes de irte,

Rouge y Lucy le sonrieron a su hija

Todos sonreímos ante la escena que había delante nuestro, dos padres preocupados por su hija, y una hija arrepentida por haberlos preocupado

-O si no creas que por pedir disculpas te vas a salvar del castigo- Dijo lucy

De repente el rostro de nathaly y rouge se puso blanco

-¿Mami te dije que eres la mejor del mundo?- dijo nathaly nerviosa lo que llamo la atención del gremio se notaba desde lejos que la niña quería huir a toda costa de ese "castigo"

\- Oh si un montón de veces, pero no te salvara del castigo-dijo lucy con una sonrisa

Todo el mundo se alejo lentamente por el aura de miedo que emitía lucy

-No leerás libros por una semana y te iras en una misión con sting

-NOOOOO, con el tío sting nooo por favor mama- Dijo nathaly

-Oh si nathaly, la próxima ves pensaras dos veces antes de escaparte- dijo lucy

-¿Lu no crees que eres demasiado dura con ella?-Pregunto rouge

-Rouge cariño

-¿Si lu?

-¿Tu también quieres ir con sting?- Pregunto lucy en un tono dulce, que hiso babear a los hombres, excepto a rouge que se puso pálido

-N-no mi vida, m-me quiero quedar contigo-dijo rouge tartamudeando, lo que me sorprendió

-JAJAJAJAJA tiene miedo de una mujer-dijo natsu

-Cállate natsu porque tu tampoco te salvas-dijo lucy con enojo

-Eh, ¿de que?-pregunto natsu confundido

-En que mierda estabas pensado al querer pelear con una niña de 5 años de edad te has vuelto mas idiota o que, no dijo que nathaly no te pueda vencer, pero no cambia el echo de que es una niña-Dijo lucy cabreada

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA-estallamos todos en risa lucy le dijo a natsu que era mas idiota que antes y una niña de 5 años lo podía vencer

-Lucy quien entreno a nathaly-pregunte curiosa

-Rouge y yo, ¿Por qué?

-Eso quiere decir que eres mas fuerte que erza-pregunte

Esto llamo la atención del gremio

-Eh se ve que no se han enterado de todo-Dijo lucy entre risas

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunte

-Lo que lucy quiere decir es que en cierto sentido es la maestra de sabertooth

-Como es eso- pregunto natsu confundido de hecho todos estábamos confundido con lo que dijo rouge

-Lo que rouge quiere decir que soy la única persona que toma el cargo de maestro cuando el maestro no esta-dijo lucy

-Quieres decir que eres la mas fuerte de todo sabertooth-dije sorprendida

-Si-dijo lucy como si no fuera nada

* * *

Bueno aquí dejo el cap de hoy hasta la próxima actualización

Nos vemos

Mikuuu (≧ω≦)~~~βｙё βｙё


	6. Cap 6

Holas mis queridos lectores lose no eh actualizado en unos días pero eh estado muy ocupada espero que me perdonen bueno aquí empezamos el cap 6 no

Pov normal

-Ehhhh- grito el gremio entero

-Que tanto se sorprenden creían que me iría y no entrenaría-dijo lucy

Nadie dijo nada de repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron y vieron entrar a gildarts

-Hey Gildarts como te va- lucy saludo normalmente

-Hey lucy hace meses que no te veía- devolvió el saludo

A todo el mundo se le callo la cara de sorpresa, pues que esperaba ellos se hablaron como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y ellso que están en el mismo gremio que el, apenas se hablaban

-Porque hablan como si ya se hubieran encontrado antes-pregunto natsu

Tanto gildarts como lucy lo vieron como si fuera idiota, pero lo que mas sorprendió fue que nathaly y rouge estallaron en risas

-Que pregunta más idiota-dijo nathaly

-Q-que- natsu la miro sorprendido-Porque es una pregunta idiota

-Porque hasta un nene de cinco años se daría cuenta que por la forma de hablar ya se encontraron antes-Dijo nathaly como si fuera la cosa mas obvia de todo el mundo

El gremio la miro sorprendida por u inteligencia, mientras que gildarts rouge y lucy se partían de risa por el echo que una niña de 6 años dejo en ridículo a natsu que tiene 25 entonces freed empezó a reírse junto con gildarts, después de unos minutos se le unieron gajeel , levy, romeo y wendy nadie entendía porque se reían como locos , Hasta que mira estallo en risas junto con ellos

-Natsu una niña de 6 años te dejo en ridículo-dijo mira entre risas

Poco a poco el gremio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho nathaly y empezaron a reírse, natsu se sonrojo debido a la vergüenza, de repente un niño rubio de ojos celestes entro al gremio y se lanzo a los brazos de lucy

-Tía lucy- grito el niño

-Hey kei- dijo lucy

Una vez que el niño-dijo kei se bajo de lucy se acerco a nathaly y la abrazo

-Hola nath-dijo con una sonrisa kei, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaban destinado a ser una pareja pero nooo

-Hola kei-nii-dijo sonriente nathaly

-Hola cariño, quien eres pregunto dulcemente wendy

-Mi nombre es Kei Eucliffe, soy hijo de el dragon slayer de la luz sting y de la maga de agua yukino-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ehhhh pero yukino no es maga celestial-pregunto el gremio confuso

Antes de que kei pudiera decir algo otro niño lo interrumpió

-Kei-que te eh dicho de irte sin consultar antes-dijo un niño pelinegro de ojos azules **(A/N Creo que es el color de ojos de rufus si no lo es avísenme)**

-Lo-lo siento –dijo kei avergonzado

(Que dirían si yo dejo aquí el fic (? Muero o sigo viva para el próximo cap, mejor sigo)

.

.

.

.

.

. como seguía(? Ah si

.

-Ara Ara lucas-kun no regañes tanto a kei-nii-dijo nathaly

-Uno, dos, tres, Kyaaaa-mira chillo y se desmallo

-Bueno es hora de que nosotros volvamos a casa- dijo lucy

-Que porque- reprocharon todo los niños al mismo tiempo

-Primero que nada sus padres deben estar buscándolos, segundo es hora de que ustedes se preparen para dormir, alguna objeción- pregunto lucy con una voz autoritaria

Nadie en el gremio podía creer que la tierna lucy era la maga mas fuerte de sabertooth, era madre y podía dar tanto miedo

-Y eso que ustedes no la vieron realmente enojada-murmuro nathaly, pero para su suerte su madre la escucho

-Que decías nathaly, que quieres irte tres semanas con el tío sting a una misión- pregunto lucy con una ceja levantada

-No madre- dijo nathaly

Lucy se giro hacia los otros dos niños

-Sus padres saben que están aquí-pregunto lucy, su tono no había cambiado ni disminuido

-No tía-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Kei ayudaras en la cocina por dos semanas mientras que lucas, tu ayudara con la limpieza, ¿quedo claro?-pregunto lucy

-Si tía-volvieron a responder al unísono

Nadie en el gremio se atrevía ah hablar excepto rouge

-Lucy creo que estas un poco estresada, vamos a ir casa ellos hoy se quedaran con nosotros y tu descansaras y yo me ocupare de ellos-Dijo rouge en un tono suave

-Si cariño-respondió- lucy suavemente

Las chicas tenían que contener los chillidos por la escena que se mostraba delante de ellas un marido preocupado por su mujer

-Nos vemos –dijo lucy

Cuando todos reaccionaron la familia ya se había ido del gremio, para todos fue una sorpresa, que nadie podían creer su linda inocente y dulce se había convertido en una mujer lista madura amable, educada y fuerte, pero que esperaban ella se fue por 6 años, ella no era una persona de quedarse quieta por mucho tiempo y entreno y demostró que ella había crecido sana y fuerte , por no mencionar lo hermosa que se había vuelto, no es que ella antes no era linda pero ahora ella es toda una mujer, el maestro lloro dos lagrimas locas y dijo

-No puedo creer lo grande que se ah vuelto mi hija-dijo emocionado makarov

-Maestro no llore- dijo mira

\- A si Gildarts desde cuando tienes tanto comunicación con lucy- dijo erza enojada

-Emm desde que la encontré peleando con el gremio obscuro que debía destruir-dijo gildarts con una sonrisa

-Queee!-gritaron al unísono

-Sin embargo ella daba miedo-dijo temblando mientras recordaba

-¿Por qué daba miedo?-pregunto natsu

-porque tocaron a su hija, si la hubieran visto, era peor que minerva mira y erza combinadas

Esta declaración hiso que todo el gremio se quede en shock, aunque algunos temblaban de solo imaginársela

-Peor que las tres combinadas, es broma verdad-dijo sorprendido freed

-No, no lo es y desde ese día me prometí nunca cabrearla, lo que quiere decir que tu natsu sigues vivo de suerte porque si lucy llegaba unos minutos mas tarde, estarías muerto-dijo gildarts

-Happy recuérdame nunca tocar la hija de luce-dijo natsu sorprendido

-Aye- respondió happy

Holis como están aquí el cap se que me tarde pero bueno no tuve tiempo en la semana, estuve con muchos contratiempos, Espero que les guste el cap de hoy

Nos vemos

Los quiero miku

PD: Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía


	7. NO ES CAP

AUTORA EN PLENO BLOQUEO AYUDA COMO SIGO LA HISTORIA USTEDES DECIDEN !


	8. Cap 7

Holis que tal bueno aquí el cap 7

* * *

Ah sido un semana desde que lucy y su familia abandonaron fairy tail para volver a sabertooth , Nathaly se fue con sting a un misión mientras que lucas y kei hicieron sus deberes. Mientras que sting y nath estaban de regreso ocurría algo asombroso a unos kilómetros del gremio fairy tail. De repente todos escucharon una explosión y corrieron hacia donde se produjo lo que ellos no esperaban era ver a lucy y minerva en medio de batalla y al maestro de sabertooth inconsciente y mal herido en el suelo, wendy quiso ayudar pero no puedo, había una barrera que se lo impedía, cuando todos levantaron la vista de las chicas vieron que estaba rouge, rufus. kei y lucas, pero faltaban dos personas aquí, si sting y nath lo que nadie espero es que aparecieran de la nada, ignoraron este echo y siguieron mirando hasta que rouge hablo

-No quieran seguir mirando no van a continuar-dijo rouge

-Eh porque no van a continuar-exclamo wendy

-Porque no necesitan probarse mas nada entre ellas

-Eh- wendy lo miro confundida

-Minerva desafía a lucy para comprobar si sus reflejos son tan rápido como ella dicen que son, minerva nunca para hasta que lucy se de media vuelta arregla todo, cura a minerva y se va a hacer el papeleo

-Que, eso no suena como lucy-nee-dijo wendy

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo una gran batalla wendy, fue lucy contra tártaros, ell-

-Pero nosotros derrotamos a tártaros- exclamo erza sorprendida

-como decía ellos tomaron a nathaly, a lucas y a kei los niños tenían entr años de edad, a los minutos de que ellos se llevaron a los niños lucy salió tras ellos sin avisarnos nada, se fue sola

-¡Que!, fue sola contra tártaros!-dijo laxus

-NO ME INTERRUMPAN MAS, Como decía si fue sola contra tártaros, aunque ella es terca y no pide ayuda, lo sorprendente es que no la necesito por el simple echo de que estaba echa una furia en mi vida la vi tan enojada, aunque no parezca también fue gracioso saben porque, porque hasta el día de hoy ninguno sabe de donde lucy saco esa katana, bueno al fin y al cabo no hay que juzgar un libro por su portada no

-Mira rouge, eres grande y sabes que mentir no esta bien no, te puede traer problemas-dijo lisanna

Si las miradas mataran digamos que lisanna estaría bajo tierra

-Si crees que miento es tu problema, pero lo que si, si tu no crees que lucy es fuerte desafíala pero no duraras ni cinco minutos

-Oye rubia

Lucy desvió la mirada de minerva

-Si lisanna

-Pelea conmigo-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Ehh, mmm claro porque no

Lisanna se transformo en tigresa, lucy simplemente se quedo ahí quieta, todos quieren saber lo que va a ocurrir, lisanna fue la primera en atacar pero antes de que nadie se diera cuenta lucy ya había noqueado a lisanna

-Eso le pasa por provocar a mama/tía- dijeron los chicos a coro

Los tres niños se miraron y estallaron en risas

-Nath ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado?-pregunto lucas con un sonrojo

De repente se escucho un chillido, todos voltearon a ver a lucy que estaba sonrojada y un rouge con una sonrisa de complicidad Rouge susurro algo al oído de lucy lo que provoco que se sonrojara lo que llamo la atención del gremio, pero antes de que se dieran cuenta lucy rouge y los niños se habían ido

-Que mierda acaba de pasar-exclamo erza

-Ni la menor idea-dijo natsu

1 Semana después

Mira miraba la revista de hechicero semanal cuando de repente se sonrojo

-mira que tienes estas colorada-pregunto un laxus preocupado

Mira solo le mostro la revista, los ojos de laxus se abrieron y se sonrojo también, pero como no después de todo la imagen que ellos vieron no era nada mas ni nada menos que lucy y rouge enfrentándose lucy con una katana y rouge también llevaba una katana como lucy ese no era el echo de sus sonrojos si no que los dos estaba con la ropas rasgadas y muy lastimado de la nada lisanna tomo la revista y se sorprendió bueno quien no lo haría ellos los vieron como la pareja que nunca tendría ni una pelea pero se equivocaron y esa imagen lo demostraba y bueno después de todo la revista corrió de mano en mano hasta llegar al maestro incluso el maestro se sonrojo al ver la foto, luego de unos días makarov se dirigió al consejo de magia no esperaba encontrarse con lucy, bueno no esperaba encontrarse a lahar y lucy discutiendo, después de la discusión lucy se retiro

-Y se puede saber porque ella esta tan cabreada-pregunto makarov

-Lucy es una madre muy protectora, cuidadosa y cariñosa, ella cuida mucho a nath, pero no le gusta que toquen a su niña, aunque la mayoría sabe eso hay algunos idiota con el ego alto decidieron ignorar la advertencia que corrió por todo Fiore, un idiota pervertido quiso tocar a nath que si no la freneábamos con rouge lucy lo mandaba al hospital con heridas de tercer grado- exclamo lahar suspirando

-¿frenábamos?-pregunto curioso makarov

-Si éramos sting, orga, rufus, rouge y yo tratando de que no asesine al hombre que no se salvo de que le diéramos una paliza en ves de lucy lo cual la cabreo mas por el echo de que ella quería matarlo- dijo nervioso lahar

-Wow, ¿Cuántas veces ocurrió esto?-pregunto makarov sorprendido

-Alrededor de unas diez veces

-Wow

-Y no sabes lo que es rouge si hablan de su mujer, ella le es fiel y el a ella, los dos tienen la confianza que muchas pareja no tienen, rouge no deja que ningún hombre que el sienta que no es de confianza se acerque a lucy, así como lucy no deja que ninguna mujer que a ella no le guste se acerque a rouge la verdad es gracioso como las mujeres y hombres salen corriendo-dijo lahar con una sonrisa

-Lucy se ah vuelto muy fuerte y mas madura de lo que era cuando ella salió del gremio- dijo makarov con una sonrisa nostálgica

-Hey makarov tengo una duda-dijo lahar

-¿Cual?-pregunto curioso makarov

-¿Por qué lucy se fue del gremio?-pregunto lahar muy serio

-Por la máxima idiotez de natsu y el gremio-dijo makarov triste

-¿Que hicieron?-pregunto lahar

-Natsu engaño a lucy con lisanna, mientras que el gremio la ignoro solo unos pocos no la ignoraron, cuando lucy vino a mi oficina a decirme que se iba se me vino el mundo a bajo aunque el resto no los sepa lucy siempre fue mi preferida, siempre mira por los demás antes que por ella, siempre mantenía a todos de buen humor, ella me recuerda mucho a Mavis Vermilion, la primera maestra y creadora de fairy tail, lucy hace que te sientas bien, siempre sonríe, no importa la situación que sea, eso es lo que admiro de ella, el día que ella dejo el gremio ella salió de mi oficina con una sonrisa-dijo makarov con una sonrisa

-Mira viejo por el tiempo que estuve con lucy, ella se hiso muy importante para mi para el resto de nosotros, y por si no estas enterado hay una ley que ni el mismo zeref podría romper por el simple echo de que su simpatía haría que el la quiera tener como hermana-dijo lahar con una sonrisa

-¿De quien hablas, que ni el mago oscuro Zeref podría resistirse?-dijo makarov confundido

-Lucy-dijo lahar

Esas simples palabras sorprendieron a makarov, después de todo lucy era la persona mas bondadosa del mundo, ella hace cosas en la gente que casi nadie puede lograr, definitivamente lucy era única no había duda de eso, si el mismo lahar dijo que ni zeref puede resistirse a lucy

-Rouge si que tiene suerte de tener a lucy a su lado y natsu es un idiota por dejarla ir y encima engañarla, dios ese chico no tiene ni idea de lo que dejo ir, bueno mirando el lado bueno de la situación rouge y lucy formaron una hermosa familia-dijo makarov con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo

-Si en eso tienes razón makarov-dijo lahar

-Oye lahar, ¿hace un rato me llamaste viejo?-dijo makarov

-No escuchaste mal-dijo lahar acomodándose los lentes

-Veo por que hablas tan bien de lucy-

-Eh-dijo lahar confundido

-incluso ella puede sacar de ti, lo que el resto no-dijo makarov

* * *

Bueno mis queridos amigo aquí dejo el cap

Disculpen la tardanza pero bueno espero que les guste y díganme que opinan DSFD

 **.+:** **｡** **LOVE** **ﾟ･** ***:** **ヾ** **(** U **)**

Mikuuuu

PD: ❤❤❤FELIZ NAVIDAD (ATRASADA) Y AÑO NUEVO ❤❤❤ **(** **ω** **)**

、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽﾏｯﾃｪ(ノ；Д；)ノ ｀、、ヽ｀ ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀、ヽ｀、ヽ｀ヽ｀、、ヽ、ヽ｀ヽ｀、ヽ｀｀


	9. NOTA DE AUTOR 3

Holis mis dulzuras como saben hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo y soy una persona muy mala por eso el tema es que estuve si computadora por un año :3 triste realidad y desde el teléfono no podía escribir

Pero bueno me puse a leer mi historia y me di cuenta de muchos errores asique la voy a editar lo más probable que cambie un par de cosas y se más larga. La voy a re subir y voy a eliminar la otra 3


End file.
